Cruisin'
by pinkphoenix13
Summary: Hermione sails on a cruise to watch some of the beautiful beaches. What could be more beautiful than the white sand and the deep blue water?
1. The Big Breakup

Disclaimer: i do not own HP.

Cruisin'

Chapter 1: The Big Break-up

Hermione was walking down the street, cold. The temperature in London was starting to drop by mid-November. She stopped by her favorite coffee shop to buy a cappuccino and to warm herself in the cozy chairs inside the coffee shop. It was already three years since she got out of Hogwarts; she has been working in the Ministry of Magic in the muggle section. Harry was also her boyfriend for a year and a half now, they realized that they loved each other just a year and a half after school. Hermione already forgot about Viktor Krum, he was already history. She was so in love with Harry now but Harry wasn't acting as sweet as he was before. He didn't call her as often as before but she suspected it was just because of her job as an auror.

Just as she was about to go out of the coffee shop, she saw Harry enter the coffee shop. Instead of standing up and walking to the door, she remained seated. She watched Harry as he sat in a table for two. After a few minutes, Harry looked at her direction and spotted her. He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi, Harry" Hermione said with a smile.

"Umm…Herms, I want to tell you something…It's just that..erm…"

"What, Harry? You can tell me anything." She said to him.

"Hi, honey!" a female voice said and went near Harry and kissed him on the lips.

Hermione got really angry and sad and jealous at the same time. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She just stormed out of the coffee shop with tears on her eyes. She just didn't want the fact that Harry had another girlfriend without telling her.

She went to her apartment and banged the door. Her eyes were already wet with tears and her nose was red. Then, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Harry, sweating on a very cold day.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was already planning to tell you about Amber but she went into the picture sooner that I expected." He said.

"So…we're through, Harry, we're through!" she said, slamming the door to his face. Another knock on the door was heard.

"What do you want again?" she said.

"I just wanted to apologize and hope we can still be friends." He said. She did not reply but closed the door once again.

"I'm sorry, Herms!" Harry shouted outside her apartment.

Hermione went back to her bed and called her mom. She wanted to go home for a break.

"Hello? Mom? This is Hermione." Hermione said on the receiver.

"Hi Hermione! I'm so glad you called." Her mom said on the other end.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going there for a while, maybe…for a long while." She said.

"Ok, Hermione but don't you have work?"

"I'll just take a leave from work, I really need the break." She said.

"Well, if that's what you want." Her mom said.

Hermione went to the Ministry of Magic and asked for a leave. She said to them that she was really stressed-out from working 6 days a week. The Ministry of Magic hesitated at first but finally gave in to her request.

The next morning, she went to her hometown. She drove for three hours and she reached her house. Her house was quite big since both of her parents are earning much from being dentists.

Her mother greeted her when she came home. The hugged each other and then her mother noticed her puffy eyes.

"Have you been crying lately, dear?"

"It's just that, we broke up." She said to her mom.

"You and Harry? Oh my god!" Mrs. Granger gasped.

"Yeah…"

"But you two were perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone thinks we're a perfect couple but he's got another girlfriend. Someone more beautiful." She said, thinking of Amber. She had straight black hair, deep-set eyes and had a nice tan, everything she doesn't have.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Dinner's ready, Herm!" Mrs. Granger called out. Hermione awoke from her slumber and put on her slippers. She went down the stairs with her hair, messier and her eyes, puffier.

She sat on the dinner table and saw her father and mother already seated. She sat in one of the chairs, beside her father.

"Herm, your mom called me about what happened so I decided to give you something to keep your mind off it." Mr. Granger said.

"You don't need to give me anything, I'll manage." Hermione said.

"But, Hermione dear, you have to accept it." Her father said.

"Ok, what is it?" she said.

"A two-week cruise to the Bahamas, Miami and others."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" she gasped.

"Yeah, you need to pack for tomorrow morning." He said.

"Thanks dad!" she went over and hugged her father.

She ate quickly and went to her room to pack the things she will need. She packed some bikinis, shirts, skirts, pants and a long red strapless dress and some other short dresses. She put them all in her suitcase, together with her ticket to the Bahamas. She was so excited that she forgot about her break-up with Harry. She hardly slept that night. She was too excited.

The next day, her father drove her to the cruise ship and bid farewell. She hugged her father and went aboard.

AN:) Thanks for reading!


	2. Cruisin: Day One Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Cruisin'

Chapter 2: Cruisin': Day One (Part 1)

She carefully went up the stairs going up to the ship. It was a little slippery because of the sea water that's splashed towards it. She reached the hallway which was dimly lit. She walked and saw a guard at the end.

"Can I ask you where room 213 is?" Hermione asked the guard.

"Just turn right and turn left after two corners." The guard said making hand gestures.

"Thank, you Sir…" Hermione thanked the guard and the guard just nodded. She followed the directions of the guard, she turned right and walked past many rooms and saw a hallway in the left she walked again and saw another. She walked on until she saw a sign saying "Rooms 211-220 THIS WAY".

"This is it," she muttered under her breath. She looked for her room and when she found it, she fitted her key inside the lock. What she saw after was the most magnificent thing. It was a room overlooking the ocean. She loved the ocean; she always loved the ocean even since she was a child.

It was only nine in the morning; the cruise would not leave until ten. She went around her room. There was a bed in one corner with two tall lamps on either side of it. There was also a toilet and a Jacuzzi, a refrigerator full of goodies and a big closet. She started to put all her clothes in the closet and got a magazine from the rack. Then, a picture caught her attention, it was an old article about Harry putting a Death Eater to Azkaban.

The very perfect moment seemed to fade away as she found herself crying again. Tears soaked her face and her mascara left a trace of black on her cheeks. She was not a beautiful site.

Then, there was shouting outside her door. A voice that was somewhat familiar to her ears. She quickly washed her face and went outside to see what was happening. A person with blonde hair was shouting at the guard she asked for directions earlier.

The face of the blond-haired boy was familiar. She studied his face and remembered, it was, Draco Malfoy. He had changed a lot since their seventh year; he already developed some muscles to his formerly skinny figure.

_Good thing he doesn't recognize me…_, Hermione thought. Hermione already had shaggy and straight hair with bangs that gently framed her face, her bushy hair was long gone.

"What's the commotion here?" Hermione finally said.

"It's just that….you're in my room. My room number is two hundred and thirteen", he said to her.

"I think we should speak to the captain about this." The guard said. "Follow me, you two." Draco and Hermione followed him and as they are walking Draco turned to Hermione, and said, "Granger?"

"Yep!" she said.

"So…how's the famous relationship with Potty boy?" he asked but she did not answer. She just kept silent but deep within her, she wanted to cry. Tears were struggling to get out of her chocolate brown eyes and her nose was starting to become red. She also started walking faster so he wouldn't notice that she was about to cry.

There was silence between them.

They reached the captain's headquarters and the captain who was known as Captain Rogers talked to them.

"Room 211 is free; one of you can stay there. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience; I hope you will have fun in this ten-day cruise." He said, after doing some things on the computer.

"You stay in Room 211 and I stay in Room 213. Such bad luck for me. I have to stay in a room next to you." Hermione said.

"Shut your mouth, Granger. I know I'm too hot for you to resist." Malfoy said and smirked. Hermione glared at her and started to walk fast towards her room.

"Nice ass you have there, Granger." Malfoy said to her. Hermione went red on the cheeks, so she stopped and turned to him, saying, "Mind your own business, Malfoy, not my ass!"

She quickly went to her room and locked it. She then, went to the full-length mirror and stood sideways. She examined her butt, and remembered how Draco Malfoy commented on it. Just when she realized what she was doing, she scolded herself. She lay down on her bed and got a book, entitled, "Can you keep a Secret" by Sophie Kinsella. She read and read, she found the story quite amusing. Then, she heard a knock on her door. She jumped up, but felt a little dizzy because of her sudden movement, and when her dizziness came to an end, she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Hermione glared at him.

"Just wanted to stop by, you're the only one I know here. I'm bored, you're the only one I can talk to, the rest of the people here are senior citizens." Malfoy explained.

"Why don't you talk to them?" Hermione asked.

"They're no fun, I can't tease them and you are fun to tease…so…can we talk?" Malfoy said with his famous smirk.

"Oh yeah? Then I'm not talking to you. You just want to tease me, what's the use of talking?" Hermione said flatly.

"Please, Hermione…" Draco said, making sad faces.

"Oh, don't tell me Draco is asking a mudblood to talk with him", Hermione said, mocking a baby's voice.

"Stop it!" Draco demanded.

"Okay, okay" Hermione said, giving up.

Draco sat on the hallway, opposite of Hermione while Hermione rested her back on the door of her room. Draco still has his famous smirk on and Hermione just looked at her toes. She glanced at Malfoy sitting opposite of her but looked down again, after a split-second.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Hermione asked after the long silence. "I thought you wanted to talk. How come you are not talking?"

"I like your ass, Granger." Draco said and smirked again.

"Stop that! Stop saying things about my ass, say something sensible enough." She said.

"Oh, all right. Ummm….let me think." Draco said, then suddenly said. "Oh! How's your relationship with Potty going? You haven't answered that yet." He said.

_What am I gonna say, Am I going to tell a lie or am I going to say the truth, anyway, we won't meet anymore after this trip, _he said to herself. She took a long breath and said, "We're done"

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! And thanks for reading it! I hope you leave mea review:) 


End file.
